My Lost Twin
by Elora Potter
Summary: Through her dreams, Hermione discovers that her parents are not the persons who raised her. Now she is looking for the truth, and has to protect herself,in the mean time she is looking for her twin...who is also looking for her.
1. Dream

A/N: Thanks to my beta SaRoOoNa

« Noooooo ! »

Hermione woke up sweating, at her parents' house. She tried to remenber what she had dreamt about, but the only thing she could recall was a feeling of...separation? no, more like if she had been torn in two.

"Darling, what's up?"

Alex Granger came storming in his daughter's bedroom, and turned on the light. Hermione blinked several times, and then launched herself in her father's arms. He patted her hair, hugging her while she was crying.

"Daddy, it was horrible, someone tried to take me out of our family, and I don't know what happened next, but I felt like I was with strangers, and my heart was broken! Daddy, never let anyone do... do that! I'm so afraid!"

Alex said nothing but look at Jenny, his wife, standing in the doorframe. None of them talked, because the conversation they had with their eyes was eloquent enough. Should we tell her or not? After a few minutes, they looked away. No not this time. Then when? I don't know. Later.

With that, he put Hermione back in her bed, sighing, and wondering what if she find out? I'm sorry Honey, but now, it'll be too hard.

Two days later

The Grangers were having breakfast when an owl came flying through the window. Her parents were a bit shocked, but the natural curiosity of Hermione made her approach the bird. That's when she noticed the letter it was carrying. And her name was on it! So she took the letter. Hermione noticed that the envelope was thick and heavy with a purple wax seal; she broke the seal, pulled out the letter and read:

Dear Ms Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Mummy, Daddy, I just found out that I'm a witch! Can you believe that?" Hermione said in astonishment her mouth wide open, "WHAT?" both her parents shouted in unison, "It says so here: I've been accepted to the school of witchcraft and wizardry of Britain!" replayed Hermione handing the letter to her father, after few minutes Alex handed it to his wife.

" Can I go to Hogwarts School?" said Hermione after waiting for a reaction from her parents without receiving one, Alex and Jenny looked at each other ( they do that often), then Jenny said "Well, honey, if you want to, of course you can go!"

"Yeeeessssssss, I would really love to ! Thanks very much Mummy" said Hermione while hugging both her parents _"I'm a witch, I'll go to a witching school, cool" _she thought to herself.Then

"Can we go buy my stuff today? I want to know everything before I start school?

"Of course, were do you think we can get your school supplies" Alex asked while eyeing the list of books and equipments "There is a map in the envelope with directions" answered Hermione while grabbing a piece of paper and scribing her approval to attend Hogwarts, then she attached the letter to the owl's leg and it took of after drinking water from the kitchens sink.

That afternoon, Hermione and her parents went to London, following the map's directions to a pub called (The Leaky Cauldron) where they met a nice old man called Tom who showed them the way to Diagon Ally, Hermione spent a great day discovering a part of the amazing world of magic and buying her school supplies, then went home and started reading her school books, and by the end of the summer holiday she knew everything by heart.

On 1 September the bushy little girl headed to King's Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4 with her parents and stared with delight at the Hogwarts Express, and then she turned around and hugged both her parents. When it was time to leave they said there goodbyes "We'll see you next Christmas honey" Alex said while hugging his daughter one last time "And remember darling, no matter what, we love you!" letting go of her then she kissed her mother and stepped on the train waving goodbye.

On the train she met two boys who became her best friend; she was the top of the school, she helped her friends whenever she could thanks to her cleverness, she fought dark wizards, she suffered insults from few people, one in particular, also suffered pain and loss, then helped one of her best friend's and comforted him when he lost his godfather, dated her other best friend, so she forgot the nightmare she had before she knew she was a witch, before she went to Hogwarts.

Until...

A/N: Hello, that's my attempt to make a family story. So, please, review, that'll help me!


	2. 17th Birthday

A/N:This is the second chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers, and sorry for the mistakes, I'm still learning English you see.  
So, on with the story. « Happy Birthday ! »

On a huge cake made with chocolate, there were 17 candles, and you could read 'Happy Birthday Hermione'. She blowed the candles, which exploded and covered her of wax. You should be careful when your friend who organised a surprise party at 6 of the morning is the sister of two of the greatest pranksters ever of Hogwarts. Half-glaring hlaf-giggling, she went to the bathroom while the other girls took away the cake in the common room('I wondered why they didn't want to wait that we were there to let me blow my candles') where the boys were waiting. In honour of Hermione's birthday, they were having breakfast in the common room of Griffyndor, something that Dumbledore had authorised since last year, because 'students need a bit of entertainment in this period of darkness'. Hermione put on her uniform, then a bit of make-up, not that it was an habit, but people would like to see her a bit different (and shoul Isay prettier), than the other days, so she also staighten her hair. When she appeared in the common room, everyone cheered 'Happy Birthday Hermione', and before you know, her lips was captured in a long and loving kiss by her boyfriend's ones, who apparently really appreciated her look. After a few minutes, when the need for air became urgent, they broke the kiss, and smiled at each-other.

"Hermione, open your presents!"said Harry with a broad smile. He handed her something wich revealed to be 'Potions and Spells: The Complete Guide for the Interpretation of Dreams'.

"Thanks Harry I was looking for it for so long! said Hermione, smiling broadly.

Hey, that's what friends are for!"

Harry said that with a genuine smile, which made him look like almost his real age. Almost. All he went through had stolen him his childhood and his adolescence, and he looked like a grown up man. So seeing him like the teenager he should be was her best persent he could offer Hermione, even if it was the fact to offer her something she was longing for that make him so happy.

After, Hermione was surrounded by people offering her their presents. She received some books, some clothes, a box from Fred and George's shop, and chocolates from Honeydukes.

Then, there was only one person remaining.

"Ron, don't you think that you should offer your present to your girlfriend? asked Ginny with a sly smile.

Hem, actually, I, huh, forgot!

What!" Hermione had a look of hurt on her face. She didn't want presents at all cost, but her boyfriend!

"Yeah,huh, you see, I was planning something else, so, huh, well...

And what is important enough to make you forget my birthday?

Come here, I'll tell you."

While Hermione walked to Ron who was grinning, Harry, slightly confused, asked silently Ginny what was going on, but she just winked, keeping her sly smile.

Then Ron took Hermione's hand, looking suddently doubtful, and slightly ...scared?

"Well, you see, I ..."

Then, he kneeled down, and "Hermione Granger, would you marry me?"

A fly could have gone into Her mouth, Hermione would have felt nothing. She was, how to say, shocked? Yes, but...

"Of course, I want to !"

Shocked, but happy, yes. She launched herself into Ron's arms, crying, then they started a snogging session, while everybody was clapping. Then Ron passed a beautiful engagement ring on her finger, and they started snogging again.

Then, everyone had breakfast, then they went to class, Advanced Transfiguration first.

That's how Hermione Granger started the eighteenh year of her life uncredibly happy and engaged.

That was a nice morning, that is to say, with classes they enjoyed: after Advanced Transfiguration, they had Advanced Charms and Advanced Defense against the dark Arts. Then they had lunch, and Hermione thanked Ron several times (by kissing I mean). Then they go to their afternoon classes, Harry and Ron to Advanced Divination (with Firenze ), and Hermione to High Potions. That was a new class that was created for extremely talented students in potions, and only Hermione and Draco had been accepted in it. Talking of the devil...

"Hey Granger.

Hey Malfoy.

Happy birthday.

Thanks."

They were not exactly what you could call friends, but, since his father had been put in Azkaban, Draco became more tolerant and, hem, polite, and even friendly.

"Nice ring you have here.

Well, hum, I'm engaged! said Hermione, blushing.

Ho! Weasley finally showed his griffyndor courage!"

Hermione eyed him to see if it was an insult to her loving boyfriend, but the twinkling in Draco's eyes showed that he was quite pleased, actually. She smiled at him , and he did something between a smile and a smirk to her. He had a reputation to keep, after all!

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, quiet. Today, we are brewing the wolfsbane potion, I'm waiting you two to do it perfectly." Snape entered the class with a sneer,seeing Both his best students jumping, even if they should be accostumated to their very silent teacher by the time.

"And, Miss Granger, you better remove this ring, if you don't want to spoil it."

A few hours later, after the potion just needed to simmer for two days, a very tired Hermione entered the Great Hall, sat next to her boyfriend, and start to eat with saying nothing.

"Hey love, you're alright?"

Hermione smiled to Ron "I'm just tired", and went on eating.

"I see, Snape was in a bad-mood, accused Ron, glaring to the staff table, where said professor was eating too.

No, it's just the wolfsbane potion is awfully hard to brew, you have to stay concentrated for four hours if you don't want to mess it."

Ron didn't answer but kiss her lightly on the temple, and Harry said, winking

"I'm sure Remus will find it have a better taste if he know you did it.

I'm sure he won't, but thanks for the compliment!

You're welcome, Mione."

They finish they meal in silence, then went back to Griffyndor Tower. Harry took a book of defense against the dark arts (you never what could be useful against Voldemort), Ron a book about Quidditch, and Hermione, too tired to work, just laid her head against Ron's shoulder. She felt her eyes become very heavy, then all went dark.

She was in a completly white room, with giants above her; they were talking very quickly, but she could understand it

"Two! No that's impossible, I don't want two children, give this one away!

No! They are both ours, please, let me kept them, please, please!

Shut up woman.I told you I want only one. Get rid of that thing!

No, no...

I said shut up!" Then he hit her. "Get rid of it, or I'm afraid none of them will have a mother!" The anger in his voice frightened Hermione, he could really do it, so she said 'do it please, do it'. Actually, she tried to do it.Why couldn't she talk? That scared her for a while,until she realised that she was taken away from her brother. And the worst, she couldn't make a movement to find him back. That tore her heart apart, she knew in this instant that she would never be able to see him again, and nobody cared? So she cried. But who cares of a one month-old baby's cries. Apparently, not her parents. The pain who so hard she could feel it in all her body, particularly in her heart, and she screamed in agony...which woke her up.

"Hermione, darling, what's up? Mione please, answer me. Love, love..."

Hermione found herself crying and clunging to Ron, who was rocking her like a baby, and whispering worried questions toi her.

"She is awoken now. Hermione, can we do something, what's up? What did you dreamt about?" Harry, of course. Count on him to recognize someone who had a nightmare which looks like reality...and if it was reality?

Hermione, not able to talked from the pain she felt, just kept on clunging to Ron, while him and Harry were saying soothing words. For the time, she just wanted to feel desired, unless her younger self in her dream, and her friends were helping calming her pain.

However, in an other part of the castle, a young man who awoke in the same way didn't have this chance, and his pain was killing him. And he knew that it could disappear only when he would find his sister back... If she actually was real.

A/N: Thanks for reading.I hope you liked it, and if you don't, well, in both cases, review, please. I won't torture Hermione and ... during all the story, don't worry.


	3. Hypotheses and wondering

The next day, when Hermione opened her eyes, she saw a unfamiliar view, and started to panick. So she tried to get up, and felt strong arms around her waist. She looked down, and saw the very handsome and very comforting face of her beloved boyfriend. And suddenly, she remembered the events of the previous night:her dream, how she awoke, how she clunged to Ron, how Harry was hugging her in the same time, their whispers,their words of love, and then... 'well, I probably fell asleep here'. She was on a couch with Ron, and Harry was on the floor, under a blanket that someone had conjured for him. Hermione's heart filled with heat as she thought that her best friend prefered to sleep on the floor to support her rather than sleep in his bed. That feeling of being loved by her friend remembered her the so much different feeling of her dream, an she started to shake, which awoke Ron.

"Hey love! How are you?" Then, at the sight of the tears that were forming in her eyes, he hugged her tight, and kiss her on her forehead, which calmed her, and said:

"It's still your dream, isn't it? You should talk about it. They say that it help to make bad dreams go away."

"I...I...I'm not...I don't know if..."

"You don't know if it was real or not, don't you?"

A mass of dishevelled raven hair emerged above the couch, followed by two green, worried, and tired eyes, behind their glasses.

"Maybe, if you tell us what it was about, we could sort it out."

Harry, of course.Always direct and practical, as long as it is about his friends' welfare or security 'of course, if you know what happened in the past, that makes sense'.

Anyway, this reassures Hermione a lot, so she started to tell them her dream. Her tears came back, and when she arrived at the separation, she was not able to talk anymore, because she was crying so hard. Ron was still hugging her, but he and Harry exchange worried glances, wondering what to think of that dream. Ginny, who was on an other couch, get up during Hermione's tale, and hugged her with Ron. When the tears stopped, she asked Harry what he was thinking of that (after all, Harry is the experienced one when it deals about dreams showing the reality).

"I'm not sure. I mean, it's the first time you had this kind of dream, right? (She nodded, still unable to speak). So you don't know if it's true or not, and...and... He was clearly thinking the hardest he could to resolve this, and then ... Hey , you remember what Dumbledore said once: you came in full possession of your powers when you turned seventeen. And yesterday was your birthday..."

"Yes, maybe our Hermione is a seer. Before we'll know, she'll announced the 300 ways that Harry will die, said Ginny with a smile, in an attempt to lighten up the general mood. Then, it dawned on her: But, Hermione, that would mean that you were adopted, right? It was not you that your parents, hem...kept?"

At this, Hermione visibly paled, and Ron, sending a glare to Ginny for her lack of tact, retorted

"Don't get worked up about that right now. You should check before. I mean, din't you think that your parents would have told you?"

"They never said nothing about that.Hermione's voice was a bit husky, but the effort that she made to collect her souvenirs seemed to have made her brain and voice work again. And she remembered: But I had her dream like that before. I can remember now. I don't know what happened in it, but I had the same feeling than now, just less strong...But if my powers are stronger now..."

Nobody knew what to say. Was it possible? Hermione adopted. Yes, maybe, no-one could tell that she actually looked like one of her parents. But why didn't they tell her? After all, it's not like she wouldn't have accepted it. They were so caring, so loving, she would have still loved them! Unless her real parents were evil, and her adoptive parents didn't want her to know! Hermione, calm down, this kind of thought will lead you nowhere, you're the most pragmatic, so stay pragmatic! You have to ask them, but before, don't imagine things, there's an answer to that!

She breathed heavily for a moment, then said

"You're right Ron. I'll ask them when I see them. But, in the meantime, don't talk about it, please! I don't want to be sick of anxiety. No fictious story about who I am. I'll see in the right time!"

"That's my girl! But you won't see your parents before three months! Do you think you'll be alright? Will you be able to wait?"

"Honey, that's me. I can do it... If you are here..."

"Of course I will!" Ron, Harry and Ginny said this together, which made them laugh, so they went to their dorms to change and headed to breakfast in a much better mood.

Her friends did as she asked, so nobody talked about Hermione's dream, but, in spite of what she said, or promised to herself, she couldn't help but think of who she could be, and cursed herself mentally for that. And she was so lost in her thought, that she missed some things, that she would have noticed any other day. First, if Ron and Harry seemed to have accept her would-be 'I-won't-think-about-it-until-Christmas' attitude, Ginny kept eyeing her suspiciously, and a few people noticed her silence. But Hermione being Hermione, they didn't really got worried, because she had already had a few silent or sulking period, so they left her alone. Second, accross the hall, a young man was very silent (which was absolutly unusual fot him; in general you were not able to make him shut up), and didn't seem to notice his friends who were trying to draw his attention, and kept asking him what wasn't alright. Finally annoyed by them when he was trying to ease the pain in his heart, he sent them an icy glare. And they shut up.They knew better than mess with him.

He was trying to find a tactful way to ask his mother if he actually had a sister, who could it be, and why did her father rejected her like that. Of course, seeing what happened, he couldn't ask his father, besides in his current situation... Anyway, he finally decided to ask her mother openly, with the hope that she would answer in the same way. Not able to wait, he get up, took a parchment and a quill, and ran to the owlery where he quickly wrote his letter, and send his owl. Then he ran back to class, History of Magic first. He tried not to sleep, in case he had an other dream, but he was so tired, since he hadn't slept much last night, that he fell asleep after five minutes, and was awoken at the end of the class by one of his friends. Fortunately, he didn't dream.

For Hermione, the day was weird. It seemed to pass very quickly, because she was daydreaming almost all the time. But when she arrived in High Potions, the time slowed a lot. You have to be very concentrated to make potions so important.

"Hey Granger."

"Hello Malfoy!"

No more. Hermione didn't care: she was always happy to see that someone who could have easily become evil didn't. In particular when that someone was the second most brilliant brain in the school (even if she didn't think about her as the most brilliant brain in the school; everyone just knew that she actually was). Draco seemed to be very quiet. 'I wonder if he is worried as much as me. That wolfsbane potion is so hard to make.' There wasn't really something to do about it, for this day, just check if it had developped well, since it needed one more day of simmering. Of course, Snape could have do this by himself,but he prefered to form responsible potion makers, and checking your potion is actually one of the most important thing to do, even when it is only simmering.

"Enter, please!"

Snape was in a very bad mood, and seemed to be in pain 'Was there a Death Eaters meeting today?', and sent them away after just a few minutes. Something was definitely wrong if Snape didn't try to talk a bit with his favourite student. After a quick "Bye" to Draco, Hermione headed back to Griffyndor tower, to ask Harry if he felt something: after his Occlumency lessons with Dumbledore, Harry finally managed to block Voldemort's thought and feelings, unless if they were really strong (which always meant troubles). But Harry hadn't felt anything particular, so they concluded that it was just an meeting like the other.

A week passed without dreams, tears, important meeting, or answers from the mother of the boy. Unfortunately, all of these happened the same day.

A/N: Hello everybody! This was the third chapter, I hope you like it.

Please review after you read it, whether you found it good or not. I still need advices.

I want to thank my reviewer, and Kathea, thanks for your offer, English isn't actually my first language. So it's ok if that don't bother you.


	4. Interlude

A/N:This chapter isn't exactly the continuation of the previous, but bring some elements to the story. I'm sorry it's not longer, but I have a slight writer's block due to the end of my exams.

A week later :

"Crucio!"

Snape was on the floor,writhing in pain. An evil smile on his face, Voldemort was looking down at him. He raised his wand then look at the man lying on the floor, trying to recover.

"You know Severus, it would be much more easy for you if you were more willing to obey."

"No, I ... I can't." He had lots of difficulties to talk. Not that one crucio would hurt him, but after a year of this treatment...

"She ... she won't never accept, she is Potter's best friend!"

"We don't need her agreement! You seem to conveniently forget the bond thats connects twins! Bring him! Convert him to our cause; seeing what was his education, it shouldn't be to hard, even for you!"

Voldemort ponctuated this point of his speech with an other 'crucio' to Snape, to remember him what you risk when you emit doubt about the Dark Lord's habilities or cleverness. Then:

"It's such a lovable thing (said with a smirk, like the word lovable can mean anything for someone like Voldemort) the way purebloods educate their children; they are ready to join my side before they even can think by themselves. Besides this one is so promising! Once he'll be with me, I'll have so much pleasure to work with him. He'll do ten times better than his fool of a father. I can't believe he got rid of the girl! The most clever I've ever seen! She will be so useful to us. So close to little Harry! Ha, I'll take a great pleasure of ruining his life, like he ruined mine! Little brat will be alone by the time I 'll came to him with my two most loyal servants."

He then burst into an evil laugh, causing Snape to shake even more from pain and fear. That's when it hit him:

"But master, how converting the boy will help to bringing her to you? The link?"

"The link my dear servant will serve me for the Imperio-twin bond. The less powerful of them will be used to control the stronger, and soon, I will have two powerful and dark twins to fight with me against a little and lonely boy. My plan is perfect. Harry won't be able to recover from the loss of all his friends, And then, I'll arrive and destroy him. The magical world will be mine, at least. Patience, young Harry, soon will come your dowfall, and the one of all those mudbloods' lovers. As for you, my dear pet, go back to that school wich soon will be the home of the purests only. Do what I say, and your reward will be amazing."

Snape didn't need to be said twice, and fleed his so-called master. Moments later, in his Hogwarts' appartement, he thought of Voldemort's speech, and this came to him 'Albus, we have to candidates to Occlumency and anti-corruption lessons'.

Then it dawned on him 'Why the loss of all his friends, not just Granger?'

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, my exams took me the best of my time.But now, I'll be able to update more frequently, so review please, it'll be really helpful!  
!


	5. Incomplete

"…so it is time,Malfoy ! Your son is old enough. I want you to bring him here, he'll get MY mark, and will be my loyal servant. There is no way that such powers stay outside my control. Bring him here, and he will be close to me when I'll rule this world."

"Yes Master, at your will Master." With this world, little pet Lucius Malfoy bowed so low that his nose scratched the floor. Then he left , still bowing and without looking at his Master. When he closed the door behind him, Voldemort had an evil laugh, and said, rubbing his hands:

"HAHAHA!You are doomed Harry! The pieces are moving, and soon, it will be checkmate against you! HAHAHA!"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"Harry wake up! WAKE UP! You are dreaming! Stop that! Ouch!"

One of Harry's fist connected with something, and, as it was not the ugly face of Voldemort, that startled him, and so he woke up... to see a big blur. He put his glasses on, just to see Ron clutching his stomach.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ron, I was dreaming of Voldemort! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry! It's not like it was then first time it happened. I almost ducked this time!"

Ron's voice was a bit husky, but he seemed alright, so Harry started to relax, but

"Malfoy!"

Everyone jumped, then Ron asked

"What Malfoy?"

"Voldemort is trying to get him to become a Death Eater! We have to warn him! I don't think he is evil, but his father will make sure he'll serve Voldemort right!"

Ignoring the cringes at the repeated name of You-Know-Who, Harry jumped out of bed, and headed toward the door, where he met a tired-looking Hermione.

"You know Harry, I don't think that Malfoy is in danger right now! You should wait tomorrow morning to tell him."

"Hum ... Yeah, you are probably right, hesitated Harry, suddenly conscious of his bare feet and his pyjamas. By the way,what are you doing here?"

"Oh! I was having a nightmare, and you woke me up, so I came to see how you were doing."

"Did I wake all the Tower up?" asked Harry with a grimace.

"I don't know? Me yes. Anyway, I prefer that instead of having a nightmare. Thanks honey."

During their conversation, Ron had come close, and hearing that his love had had a nightmare, hugged her. It seemed to calm her, and her eyes fluttered close due to the lack of sleep, and also the amount of work they had ( after all, it was their seven year, and we are talking about Hermione )

"Do you want to stay with me. I won't do anything of course!" Hermione smiled to this littke attempt of humour, and agreed.

"Will your stomach be alright?"

"Yes, of course! I'm the strong knight who help his damsel in distress! Come Milady!"

Then he carried her to the bed, under the amused look of the other boys who smiled to this nice couple.

Luckily, they spent the rest of the night without bad dream.

The next morning,at breakfast, a big owl flew to a boy that was waiting impatiently for him. Actually, he was waiting for the letter that the owl was carrying, and that could change his life... or not. He eagerly opened it, and read:

_My dear son,_

_I knew that this day will come. I won't say any name in case this letter would be intercepted._

_The first thing I have to say to you is that I wasn't agree with your father's decision. But if I hadn't done what he wanted, I couldn't have see you anymore. To answer your question, you have indeed a sister. What you have to understand is that your father couldn't stand to be the father of a girl. Maybe you have already seen that, but for him, only men can do something with their life. So, when I had twins (I say 'I', because for him, you have always been an only child), he became mad, and threatened to kill 'the girl' like he said, and even me because I wanted to keep her. So I had to abandon her. Don't worry, I didn't let her in the street, but I took her to a muggle orphanage, where I learned later that she was adopted after a few days only. However, I don't know who adopted her. Anyway, with the powers that we have, and that you have too, I think that she is at Hogwarts. But she probably think that she is a muggleborn. I know that it may be hard for you to accept that, but your sister is like a muggleborn, you can't really say that she is a pureblood, and all of this because of your father's stupidity. So, if you want to know who she is, you'll have to find by yourself. _

_Now, I'll leave you with that, I have told you all I could._

_Know that I love you deeply, my dear son, and if you find your sister, please let me know._

_Again I love you._

_Your mother._

_Ps: It doesn't matter because the muggles have probably changed her name, But I had called her Aurelia._

'Aurelia'. That name sounded like heaven. 'I have a sister! It's true! Father, what did you do?'

If you had seen his face, you would have seen determination written on the boy's face. 'I swear I won't stop to look for you dear Aurelia, whoever you are. I've always felt incomplete, and now I know why. I'll look for you, and when I'll find you, nobody will be able to stop us, nobody will tear us apart again, even if I have to leave my family for that. I will never let that monster that claims to be my father harm you.'

With this thought came a feeling of love so strong that accross the Hall, a girl named Hermione felt a sudden heat in her heart, and for the first time since her birthday, she felt hope come upon her.

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry but I have to go to bed, so I stop here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one,where Harry will reveal his dream to Draco and the professors, will follow soon.

The title of the chapter comes from the new song of the Backstreet Boys. I was one of their fans when I was a teenager, a sort of reminder of the 'good old days', when I didn't even know Harry Potter (Yes, yes, that time really existed!).

Anyway, review please, and don't hesitate to correct my mistakes. See you soon!


	6. A solution?

After breakfast, the Gryffindor seven years went to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, then double Charms with the Ravenclaws. Then they had breakfast, and started their ' favourite' afternoon (if you see what I mean):double Potions, then Transfiguration with the Slytherins. Usually, the trio saw was seeing these afternoons the worst and most useless, but this time, Harry had a good reason to long it, because it was giving him the occasion to tell both teachers involved in the Order about his dream. However, as Harry Potter wanting to speak to 'the-greasy-git' (also known as Professor Snape) could seem suspicious, he waited until the end of Transfiguration so as to tell McGonagall.

When she dismissed the students, he nodded to Hermione and Ron, and they headed to the professor's desk. Then Hermione spoke, as she was always the one to ask the teachers

"Professor, Could I talk to you for a minute? It's about the stuffed chair transfiguration."( It was a code: when one of them talked about furniture transfiguration, that meant 'we need to see Dumbledore').

"Of course Miss Granger. Come to my office. Potter, Weasley, come too."

Once in her office, she opened the special floo line that was installed in Hogwarts after the previous year events with Umbridge. That line keeped the conversations secret, invisible to the Ministry's controllers, and allowed several persons to go in a row.

"Professor, that also concerns Malfoy."

"Alright, I'll contact Severus, now go to the Headmaster!"

The trio did as they were said, and tumbled down out of Dumbledore's fireplace.

They get up and tried to remove the soot for their clothes, under the amused gaze of the Headmaster.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Misters Potter and Weasley, nice to see you. I believe that you want to tell me something?"

"Yes, Professor, it's about one of my dream."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes faded for a few seconds-'this boy has really too much to get through'-then was back in a few.

"Well, let's wait for Minerva, I'm sure she 'd want to hear something about one of her students. Oh but I'm so rude! (Motionning to three seats) Sit down, please! Lemon drop?"

"No thanks, Professor. You have to know, there's someone else concerned. Mal..."

Harry was stopped by a swooshing sound in the fireplace, and Draco came out of it in a heap, followed by Snape who fell on him, then by McGonagall who came out gracefully.

Snape get up and scowled at the Gryffindors, asking

"What's up this time? Did those made fools of themselves again?"

"Well, well, my dear boy! Don't be too harsh with them. Harry here had an other dream, and was about to reveal us what it's all about."

To these words, Snape's face smoothered a bit. He could very well imagine how those dreamswere to Harry, since he personally regularly experienced Voldemort's tortures. And Harry had to feel it for all the Death Eaters... That made Snape experienced not exactly pity for the boy, more like... sympathy? Though he wouldn't admit it.

"Oh! I see. May I ask why Mr Malfoy's presence is requested?"

"Actually, I don't know yet. Sit down Draco. As I said, Harry was about to say us. So, dear boy, you may start, unless someone else has to know about it."

Feeling everyone watching him, Harry blushed a bit, head down, and told them about his dream. When he arrived to the part concerning Draco, he raised his head, and look at him. The boy was staring in space, looking rather scared. Then he realized that everyone was looking at him, with looks of horror , of concern, or calculating. He put back his usual blank mask, but as he spoke, his voice was quivering a bit.

"Well, I guess that Potter's abilities finally revealed useful. If you are wondering, I'll never become like my father, or like that stupid half-blood. Are you earing? Never! I'll never be the slave of such a tyrant!"

"Malfoy, weren't you listening? He won't ask for your agreement! He'll take control of your mind, whatever you want it or not!"

"I said never, Potter! Nobody will decide of my life! Not even my git of a father. I know what you think of me, but I'm not a murderer, I will never be one of those Death Eaters, no matter what my father and Voldemort want. I'm free and I will stay like that."

Hearing this, Harry felt sorry for Draco. Okay, he didn't know his parents, but having a father that want to enslave you for his master's pleasure was worse. So he tried harder to convince Draco of the emergency of the situation.

"You don't understand! He don't care about you! He has greater powers than you! He will take control of your mind, and you will his little toy!"

"Who do you think I am, Potter? Nobody can control me. I'm a Malfoy, nobody order us around!"

"But..."

"I said no!"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Snape

"No, Mr Malfoy. Mr Potter is right here! The dark Lord can control you without raising his little finger. You mind is not strong enough to resist him. I'm sorry, but it's the truth."

At these words, Draco paled and lowered his head, looking downcast. He had tears in his voice.

"No, I don't want to. I don't. I can't! Is there... isn't there anything that I can do? Please! Tell me I can do something, please!"

Harry who was sitting next to him awkwardly patted his shoulder in an attempt to confort him, while the professors had a little conversation behind Dumbledore's desk. They seemed to argue a bit, but finally turn to the four students. Dumbledore addressed to them, looking very serious, but his eyes still twinkling.

"Actually, there's something that can be done."

Draco raised his head in hope, and look expectantly at the adults. Dumbledore was about to say more, but was interrupted by McGonagall.

"Before we ever told you what it's about, you have to know that this is a practice that is sometimes partly considered as dark magic. It's almost illegal, but it can be dangerous. Besides, that requests a great deal of magic, and if you are not extremely careful, can obscur your mind. Are you understanding me right?"

The four nodded gravely, and listened even more attentively.

"Alright, now that it is clear, know that you are not compelled to do it, and if you have any objection, then don't. However, once you have started, you won't be authorized to stop, unless you want to become insane, or absolutly weak. Understand?"

Nod.

"Well, thanks Minerva. I think you are now ready to hear what it's all about. Severus, if you will."

"Yes,Headmaster. Well, what I will teach you is a variation of Occlumency/Legilimency, that Mr Potter already learned. Actually, you have to start with it. Then we'll learn what is called Corruptea. That means that you'll learned how to protect your mind from any kind of corruption, whether physical, or mental, or magic. You will be able with that to return a Imperius curse against the caster."

"But, Professor, I don't understand. Why is it almost illegal if it allows people to protect themselves against corruption?"

"Because, Miss Granger, in order to fight against corruption, you have to learn how to corrupt the others only with your will. So, as you see, it's very close to the Imperius."

"Why isn't it illegal then?"

"Because very few know about it. It's a kind of secret that belongs to my family. Besides, I'm sure that the dark Lord doesn't know about it. So he won't expect it."

"But what's dangerous in it? For the learner I mean.Why have we to learn it until ..."

"It is dangerous Mr Potter because when you start to learn it, you mind is extremely weak. So, until you can manage it, you will submitted to any influence, which is why you need to manage it quickly. Once you can do Occlumency right, It mustn't take more than one month until you achieve it. Unless, well, you can fall into madness."

"Oh! Huh! Yes!"

The four teenagers were glancing at each other, each of tham had the same question 'What do we do?'. Of course they wanted to protect themselves and not hurt the others, but with the risk of madness...

"There really isn't another solution?"

"No Mr Potter, it's the only. Unless you create one in a few days."

Of course, he wasn't able to. Not even Hermione could think of something.

"Do you think we could do it?"

"If I judge on your ability at Legilimency, I think yes, Potter. I trust all of you to work hard on it, that way, yes, you'll achieve it."

"I'll do it!"

"Are you sure, Mr Malfoy? Like I said, it can be dangero..."

"Yes I am. It's the only way. Besides, if I become mad, my father and the other fool won't be able to use me. I'll do it!"

At the word 'fool', Snape and McGonagall shuddered, but that also decided the others teenagers:if one could fight against his own father, they could fight those who threatened people they loved.

"I'm in it."

"Me too."

"I agree."

"Well, this is all set up then. So..."

"Not exactly, Severus. I think someone else need that too. As a closer friend of Harry and the sister of Ronald, Ginny Weasley should learn it too."

There was a strange glint in Harry's eyes: sadmess for all the persons involved, yes, but ... maybe something else... hope?

"Hmmm. Alright. Miss Weasley can come too. But no more, Headmaster. It'll be hard enough to learn them Corruptea without people wondering why a lot of people disappear in the same time regularly."

"Of course, I believe that we'll be enough."

"Alright. So, don't come at the same hour. First session on Monday, in my office. Malfoy, come at 7 P.M., the Gryffindors at 7:15. Don't be late. Well, if that's all, I'm off."

"Of course. Good evening Severus."

"Good evening Headmaster. Minerva. Children. Monday, don't be late."

A/N: Yes! End of chapter 6. Took me a long time, and I hope it's worth it.

Thanks to my reviewers. To answer PotterMalfoyGirl, I'm 22, and about the Backstreet Boys, it's not that I don't like them anymore (or I won't have choose the title of one of their song)... just less than before, when I was listening almost only them. Now I'm more rock'n roll,but I'm still listening to pop.

Now, to everyone, review, please, it's really help me to continue.


	7. Oh no!

On Friday morning, the students were eating their breakfast like everyday, doing usual things, like chattering or reading their notes at the last minute for an upcoming pootion test that Snape was threatening to put for quite a few time. In short, it was a normal day for any external observer. That is, until that person's eyes fell on the end of Gryffindor table, where a young woman was eating silently, eyes down on her plate. 'I wonder what makes that girl so sad and lonely!' would have ask that person. And if you had been part of Hogwarts (or at least part of Gryffindor house), you would have known that usually, she was reading, talking with her friends, or harassing them so as to bring them to do some schoolwork. And that with her friend, she would never have looked so desperate. Speaking of them...

"Morning Hermione! Where were you this morning? We thought that you were waiting for us like everyday."

"Hey love! Harry, leave her alone! You needed to read some very important book, I bet! I love you, you are so conscentious!"

Usually, Hermione would have smiled to the praise, or glared at her boyfriend for making fun of her, but today, as he leaned for a good morning kiss, she just threw herself in his arms, tears in his eyes.

"Baby! Shh! Shh! What's up? Are you hurt? Are you ill? Did someone harm you? Answer me please! What's up?"

But she was crying in his arms, not able to utter a single word. Harry was now patting her back too, and it hit him.

"It's an other dream, isn't it?"

"Yeah...sniff...it was ... sniff... horrible."

Ron held her tighter, and said in a very, very soothing and comforting voice.

"Tell us, baby, what is it all about."

"I...sniff...I don't remember... but...sniff... it was worst than before. I... I have a very bad feeling. Something is about to happen, and that hurts me... but I don't even know what it is! I'm so afraid. Don't leave me please!"

"Of course we won't! But, love, are you sure? It may just be a bad dream!"

"No, Ron! Dream about reality are very different than the others. I f she says it's bad, then something bad will happen... or has happened."

"What do you mean?"

Harry nodded in the direction of McGonagall who was coming toward them, a frown on her face, and apology and sadness in her eyes.

"Miss Granger, I need to talk to you in private. Follow me in my classroom, please."

Then, at the look in Harry's and Ron's eyes

"Potter, Weasley, you can come too, Miss Granger will need... support."

And, as they was following their Head of House, they could only think of one thing

'Oh no!'

A/N:Ok,ok, I know it was short, in particular after the long waiting (Sorry guys for that), but I have to stop here.

Thanks to those who reviewed, it's to celebrate my tenth (even eleventh!) review that i decided to post this one, even if it's just an introduction to the real chapter.

Actually, this chapter should be post in a couple days, so please review, it will help me to wrote more quickly for you to discover what terrible new McGonagall has to say to Hermione.


	8. I'll find you!

They reached McGonagall's office. She seemed quite hesitant, looking sadly but intensely at Hermione.The girl started to feel really ill-at-ease under the piercing gaze, and was about to ask what was up, when Dumbledore came into the office. The lack of twinkle in his eyes scared her, and she wondered how bad the new he learnt was.

"Pro...Professor, what...what...

-Miss Granger, I regret to inform that your parents..."

"No...no...! They are not dead! They couldn't be dead! Don't tell me they are! Please no!"

Ron held her in his arms, and she turned her head to cry in his shoulder. Dumbledore leaned to pat her shoulder, and spoke in a very gentle voice

"Don't worry Hermione, they are not dead, but they have been hurt...quite badly. We think ... well, there were wizards, but the person who hex them was probably Bellarix Lestrange."

At this words, Harry felt himself burn in anger, and shouted loudly

"How dare she? I'll kill her! No matter what it'll cost to me, I'll kill her!"

" Harry,dear boy, calm down! I know how you feel, but being that impetuous won't help you... or Hermione's parents. The most important right now is to keep them safe."

"How are they Professor?" Asked Hermione in a strangled voice. "Where are they? Can...can I see them? I...I..."

She busrt in tears again

"They are in a quite bad shape, unfortunately. They'll need time to heal, but they'll be alright. Those who did that didn't want to kill them, but that was a warning. That's phsychological war, they want us downcast first, so as to win more easily. I must insist to not let that get to you, that will only help them.Always fight, never give up, that's what you need to do. As for your parents, they are temporarily at St Mungo, until they are completely healed. After, they 'll have to change of place, and we'll assign someone to watch on them. As you are a close friend of Harry, Voldemort is likely to harm them again."

"I hate that! Why do everyone I know has to suffer! I'll kill him, mind my world! He will regret the day he started to harm anyone!"

"Boy, boy. We know how great your heart is. But you can't let it took the best of you because of your will to help people. Patience. Right now, the priority is to help Hermione's parents. Oh, by the way, you will be allowed to see them tomorrow, my dear girl. They wish to speak to you, and I think that it's better for you to see them alright."

-Thanks Professor!

"You're welcome. Your friends can come too. And don't worry,we have put all the wards possible to protect them, and two Aurors are guarding their room permanently."

At the mention of all the dispositions taken to protect her family, thus assured that her parents couldn't be harmed anymore, and feeling the warm of Ron's arms around her, Hermione started to feel slightly better, and had an hesitant smile for the Headmaster.

"Well, if it's all settled down, I'll leave you here. Come to my office at ten tommorow morning. Good day children."

'Aurelia! Are you alright? Please, tell me you are alright? What happened to you? Who dared hurt you? Sister...'

The boy was feeling the pain of her sister, a pain that was ripping his heart apart. He wanted to cry for her, and in the mean time kill the one who hurt her. Nobody was allowed to harm his sister...her sister that he already loved her with all her heart, though he didn't even know her. And that was hurting him even more, because he wasn't able to help her, to take her in his arms, until she would feel better. No. For now, he has to scream silently at the people who hurt her, and also at the people who knew her and didn't find a way to comfort her. He slowly felt the pain lower, though lingered a feeling of apprehension. He slowly let a sigh of mid-relief escaped his mouth, taking care of not letting anyone around him hearing it. He had a reputation to keep, after all, nobody could know that he was worried, he had the feeling that someone could use her against him. Or him against her. But who? He didn't even know who she was? Then it downed on him: 'Father! Of course! He must have learned that Mother didn't obey him!' And that scared him. Now, both her mother and sister were in danger. And tha worst of it, he couldn't do anything! That thought made him feeling really bad, and he resolved to try to find at least her sister fast. But how? ' I know! If I can feel her, she should be able to feel me! I'll send messages to her, that way, if she perceives them, we'll be able to feel each other. Yeah right. Hum... where to start?' He mustered all the will of his soul, and thought: 'Don't worry (feeling of comfort)! I'm here, nobody will hurt you (shelter in a storm)! I love you( feeling of love thay could make your heart explode)!'

And with that, he went back to his work, while in the same classroom, Hermione caught herself beaming for an unknown reason.

A/N:Hello! An other chapter finished! I know I'm going slowly in the action right now, but if you find it frustrating, imagine the frustration of both siblings (in particular the brother, whom I'm sure a lot of you have guessed who he is! For the others, answer in two chapters!)

Thanks for reading, and I would be really pleased if you decided to review, so you know what to do (I"m sure I'll go faster then!)

Hasta luego!


	9. St Mungos

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry I needed so much time to update (almost two months!). You see, school started back, then I lived at a friend, then I got my flat but I can access Internet only at my parents! But I'm finally back, and this is Chapter Nine! By the way, if you are wondering (or have guessed!)who is Hermione's twin, read the note at the bottom of the chapter.

"You may enter!"

Hermione cautiously step a foot into the special ward reserved to muggles in St Mungos. This room wasn't permanent, but with the increase of attacks upon muggles by Death-Eaters, it was pretty large now. The room was divided intwo parts: the left one, hidden by a white curtain, was for muggles who didn't know about the magical world. In the right side, in plain view, were witches' or wizards' families who had been attacked by Death-Eaters. And there were far more people in this part than in the other.

Hermione gestured to Harry, Ron and Ginny tostay out of the ward, and went to a light blue curtain which was giving her parents some privacy. The healer told Hermione about their states, which was stable for the moment.She slowly opened the curtain, and was relieved to see that, even if they seemed to have suffered a lot, her parents wee reading, their favourite occupation that they passed on their daughter.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

Alex and Jenny looked up and smiled broadly to her, relievedto see that their little girl was alright. Hermione rushed to her mother but, remembering the healer's warning, hugged her gently, then did the same to her father. Then she sat down on a chair between the beds, holdinga hand of each of her parents.

"Hermione, dear, how are you? Look like you were worrying about something!"

"Daddy, that's not funny! Those Death-Eaters are so dangerous! You could have been hurt quite worse! You could have died! You..."

She burst into tears, resting her head on her mother's lap, while her father was stroking her hair. He rose off his bed and went to sit by his wife.

"Daddy, no! That could hurt you!"

"Don't worry honey! I can move as long as I stay in this room. I...I'm sorry to say that, but your mother have been hurt worse than me."

Indeed, only his arms had bandages, while his wife had both her legs put in plaster, and quite a bad bruise on her back that went from one shoulder to the other.

"Oh Mummy! I'm sorry, I must be hurting you!"

Crying even more, Hermione got up so quickly that she fell on her bottom. Jenny couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of her, shocking Hermione to the point that she stopped crying. Jenny quickly reassured her daughter.

"No honey, you weren't hurting me! This plaster" knocking on it "is so thick that I don't feel anything."

Hermione hugged her mother again, smiling and sighing in relief.

"I'm just so worried! I love you so much!"

"Of course! Besides, you don't need anything to spoil your wedding planning, right? Engaged at seventeen, honestly!"

Alex was trying to scowl, but actually he was having trouble to hide his smile.Hermione looked down in embarassement, her face a nice red. She didn't see her father getting on his feet, nor that she saw him coming by her. However, she felt it when he engulfed her in a bear hug.

"My baby! My tresure! I can't believe how quickly you grew up! Yesterday I was bouncing you on my knees, and now you are a wonderful and gorgeous young woman who not only helped to save the world, but in addition is engaged! I'm so proud of you!"

Hermione burst into tears once more, glad tha her parents accepted her decision so fast. Her mother opened her arms, and Hermione went hug her. Alex kissed her daughter on her forehead, whispering words of love, and... hugged the women of his life.

"Ok! Ok baby! That's alright! I just hope we'll be able to see this Ronald you are always talking of soon!"

"Of course Mummy! He is here! Ron, Ron! Come in! You too, Harry, Gin!"

The three of them came slowly by Hermione's parents' corner. Harry and Ginny were ahead, smiling broadly, while Ron seemed about to be sick and was trying to hide behind his friend and sister.When they came by the bed, Hermione rolled her eyes, and took Harry's hand.

"Mummy, Daddy, this is Harry Potter, my best friend." Then grabbing Ginny's hand "And this Ginny Weasley, my other best friend, and future bridesmaid. Harry, Ginny, this is Jenny and Alex, my parents."

Smiling broadly to each other, the four of them shook hands.

"Nice to see you, Mrs and Mr Granger!"

"Nice to meet you too Ginny. You too, Harry! And please call usby our name! Hermione said so much about you, it's like we have known you for a long time! Harry Potter, saviour of the world!"

"Hum,Hum,yeah! I bet she didn't tell that we couldn't have done anything without her!"

"I know I know! She is so modest! Tell me Harry, how does she really do at school? She is always saying that she is just kkeping with the others!"

"Are you kidding me? Mrs...Jenny, sorry! She is far ahead of all of us! Well, maybe except Malfoy a boy who is in an other house. But even if you count him, she has always been on top of the class! Almost everyone says that she is the cleverest witch of her age they ever met!"

Meanwhile, Hermione managed to grab Ron's arm and was dragging him to her parents. Ron was intently studying the floor, while Harry and Ginny were red trying to contain their laugh.

"Ron...Ron...Ronald Weasley, your shoes are clean, look up!"

Ron slowly raised his head, and met the lenient smile of Jenny.

"Ron, this is my mother, Jenny. And this is my father, Alex. They've waited for so long to meet you, so don't be a coward!"

Harry had to put a fist in his mouth, seeing Ron so mortified before his future parents in law, while Ginny was laughing in her hands.

"Mummy, Daddy, this is Ronald Weasley, Ginny's brother, Harry's best friend, as well as the Gryffindor's keeper,one of the bravest man I have ever met...normally... And it appears that he is also my fiancé!"

Ron shook the hands in front of him, then went back on examining the floor. Hermione rolled her eyes to the ceiling again.

"So, Ron. You are the guy who thinks he can win my daughter. Well, seeing your biography, I believe that you are a good candidate. I'm just wondering; why so quickly?"

"That is to say Mr G..."

"Alex, please!"

"That is to say, Alex... hum, you know about the war in the wizardring world. And I... my brother got married this summer, and I realised that I didn't want to wait to prove my love to Hermione. I know that one of us can die, I'll die to save her, if need be. But I don't want to die without her knowing all that she means for me. And I know that I'll never love someone else so much."

Though he was four inches taller than Hermione's father, Ron felt like a little boy under Alex's scrutinizing gaze as he spoke. However, he was looking straight into his soon-to-be father-in-law's eyes to show him that he was not lying. And that seemed to please Alex, because he hugged Ron, pleased to see that his only daughter found a man that loved her and would give the world for her.

"Very well, young man! I see that my baby once again succeeded in what she was doing, and this time, for life long."

"Naturally! I'll never leave her! I love her too much!"

He smiled to Hermione who was glowing with joy, seeing how fast her parents accepted the man of a life. Jenny couldn't help but noticed it, and she opened her arms to Ron.

"Welcome in the family, Ronald!"

"Thank you, Mrs Granger!"

"Jenny, please!"

"Ok, so call me Ron! Ronald is for my mother,when she is angry at me!"

Hermione and her father joined the hug, which made Ron blushed a bit, as he wasn't accostumated to the Grangers manners, but he still smiled. At this sight, Harry and Ginny couldn't help but smile, and clapped to the new family. The four in the hug smiled, then separated, and they all sit to have a nice chat to get to know the others. Alex liked particularly the conversation that he carried with Harry about muggle politics (which Harry found completly outdated, and Alex tended to agree; basically, they mocked it for twenty minutes, while Ron was astounded as how much Harry could know outside the magical world), and Jenny insisted that Ginny would be always welcome if she'd like to come to their home with Ron.

After two hours or so, they decided it was time to a cup of tea, that one of the nurse kindly accepted to bring, after Harry asked her with his most seducing smile. While they were waiting for it, alex and Jenny let the teenagers talked , and looked at each other; the time for truth had come, they knew it: not only their baby was getting married, but they almost died, and they didn't want truth to die with them. So, once everyone had a steaming cup of tea in their hands, Jenny spoke in a very serious tone of voice.

"Hermione, look, there's something that your father and I want you to know. You are mature enough to understand it, now. And I suppose your friend want to know too. It's your choice whether they stay or not."

Hermione immediately thought about her dreams, knowing that she was about to learn that they were real (because deep inside her she knew they were); as her friends (and boyfriend) already knew about her dreams, she wanted them to stay and support her.

"I want them here, I have nothing to hide from them."

Hearing her quivering voice, Ron enlaced her waist, Harry, who was sitting on her right, put a hand on her shoulder, and Ginny, on Harry's right, managed to catch Hermione's right hand. The four of them were on Alex's bed, and the parents on Jenny's. Both smiled weakly, knowing that their daughter would never be left alone.

Jenny started, hesitating a lot.

"Look, Hermione, you know that we have and will always love you...but there's... We want you to know... You are our treasure, but we... you are..."

"What Jenny is trying to say, it's that you...you..."

But Alex's voice broke too, and he shut up, fearing that their daughter might reject them, and leave for ever. Hermione came to them, took a hand of each of them.

"Mummy, Daddy, please! Tell me! If it's so important, you have to! I... I'll love you anyway! I almost have an heart attack when I heard that you were hurt! Please tell me!"

They hesitated a bit more, then Alex seemed to find his voice back, though it was strangely hight-pitched.

"Well, Hermione, what you have to know is...well, eighteen years ago... we...we found out that...that I was sterile... So we... we apply for an adoption" Hermione was crushing their hands, but they couldn't feel it. "A year later, they called us to announce that our request have been accepted, and a baby, a cute little girl was waiting to be adopted." Tears were rolling on Hermione's cheeks but she didn't let go of theirs hands, she couldn't let go of her family. It's something thinking that you were adopted, but it's completly different to learn that it is the truth! Her mother was crying too, but she managed to spoke anyway.

"When we saw you for the first time at the orphanage, we immediately fell in love with you. You were not even two months old, with that mop of brown hair. You were so tiny, so cute. I took you in my arms, and I... I thought 'There I am! I'm a mother!' That was the happiest day in my life! You are not our biological daughter, but we have always love you as our only child." Then her voice broke once more, and she cried on her daughter's head, which was on her father's knees, tears flowing like they were never be able to stop. Ginny was also crying on Harry's lap, while both boys looked at Hermione with the same pained faces. However, they didn't move, they knew that Hermione had to deal with it alone.

When her tears stopped a bit, she looked at her paents with teary eyes.

"But why did you never told me?"

"We were afraid that ...that if you learned it... You... You will hate us. We wouldn't have been able to stand that. We almost told you when you were eleven, but... we didn't want to loose you!"

"Oh Mummy! I love you! You will always be my parents! I just wish you told me before! That would have spared me..." She then thought about something "Did they told you something at the orphanage? About my... parents, other parents I mean? Or the person that brought me?"

"Just that it was a blonde woman with brown eyes, and she said that your life would be in danger if she kept you. Why? You want to know her? You want your true parents, right?"

"You are my true parents! But I have had dreams about them..."

"Dreams?" They said together, all tears gone.

"Yes, dreams. I was in danger because... well, I told you about Death-Eaters, remember?" They nodded. "Well, I think my ...father... was one, and he wanted only one child, a boy. And in my dreams, he's threatening to kill me and my mother if she don't get rid of me."

She went on crying, hugging both her parents in the mean time. She looked so weak, so sad... Ron couldn't help this time, and went behind her, stroking her back and whispering words of comfort in her ears. Everyone was crying even Harry who was crying in Ginny 's shoulder.

Alex and Jenny were trying to comfort Hermione, saying things like 'it will be alright', 'we'll always love you"... But Hermione was still crying

" Do you realize that maybe my father is one of those who are tried to kill me when I was helping Harry?"

"Hermione, he doesn't deserve to be called your father after whet he did to you, your mother, and to... As long as I am alive, nobody will get to you, and if I die, Ron will defend you! Believe me, that stupid man will be dead before he'll get to you."

Harry's anger was so impressive that Alex's failed to notice the little hesitation in his voice. However, Jenny didn't.

"What were you about to say, Harry?"

Realizing his blunder, Harry shut up, but it was Hermione who answered her mother. She never intended on hiding it from her parents.

"I have a brother."

"What?"

"I have a brother. And he doesn't know that I exist. And I don't know who I am. And it's probably one of those pureblood believers who thinks that I am dirty because I'm not like them!"

She cried even more, and all of the others came to her and hugged her. Her tears stopped suddenly, and , even if they were a bit surprised, they thought that she finally was the good old Hermione again, strong, brave, and who never let go. What they couldn't know was that her grief was so strong that her brother felt it through the distance. The pain was unbearable, and he knew why she felt it. So he send feelings of love that he knew (how he knew it, he couldn't guess) would be interpreted as 'No matter who I am, you are my sister and I love you'. The sudden warmth in Hermione's heart made her stopped crying. She revelled in the feeling of being safe, surrounded by all the people she loved. Only one was missing, but she knew that one day, he will be there too.

A/N: Yippee! End of the chapter! I hope it wasn't too cheesy!

Thanks to Luna Moonlight Fawn, my lonely reviewer for 'I'll find you!'

And if you'll kindly review this one, I'll be really happy.

By the way, I decided that a little contest was in order. This is it: to celebrate the soon-to-be tenth chapter, the name of Hermione's brother will be given. I'll post it in a month. Meanwhile, you'll have to guess who he is. Some of you already made their mind, some not. But, the award is: if you guess is right, your name will be part of the story. So, are you interested? I'm waiting for your answers!


	10. First lesson

A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm late! I hope this will reward your patience!

After they came back to Hogwarts, the four young people hardly spoke. What they had just learned was heavy on their shoulders,and all of them needed some time to realize it. For the rest of the week-end, they decided to stay just the four of us in the Room of Requirement, supporting each other, well, actually, supporting Hermione who was bursting in tears from time to time. They slept in the same bed, because physical contact was soothing Hermione, she was able to feel the love that the three others were offering her.

But on Monday morning, she had to face the world again. Besides,as Harry told her, she had to be strong to start Occlumency. So she got up, got dressed, and hugged Ron for a good twenty minutes, joined in the end by Harry and Ginny. Then the now Golden Quartet left the Room, and went to breakfast.

The day went by in a strange way for Hermione. Sometimes, time seemed to pass in a blur; at other times, a minute seemed to be an hour. She managed to block out all thought of her parentage, and she went to her first Occlumency lesson determined not to let anything spoil the lessons that could mean victory or defeat for her best friend... and all of those he represented.

After their last class, they headed to the Common Room, where they had to make their homework, because they knew how exhausting Occlumency had been to Harry at first. That prevent Hermione to think again, because as usual, she had to check over Ron. Then they went to diner, Hermione and Ron hand-in-hand, and Harry and Ginny arm in arm. They saw Draco leaving, and soon it was their turn. By 7.15 PM, the four Gryffindors entered Snape's office, where him and Draco were talking in whispers. Both stopped, and Draco joined the Gryffindors while Snape was talking.

"Well, I'm glad to see that years learned you to be on time. We won't waste time, we don't have enough spared. So, this is the basis you have to know about Occlumency. Occlumency is the ability to block every person who is trying to enter your mind. Something that they can do with Legilimency. So as to learn one you must learn the other, as I can't cast it on each of you. You will be paired,and one of the two will cast _legilimus _on the other, who will try to reject the caster... by any means, even physical, for now. Any question? No? Alright, start! Potter, you already have learned it, so you'll be paired with me, we'll work faster."

Of course, Hermione and Ron worked together, which left Ginny with Draco. She looked in his eyes to find any inch of malice that he was experiencing at the fact that he was to know her deepest thoughts soon, but she only found concentration and a little of fear. She realized that he was feeling the same then her.

" You start or I do?"

"You start, ladies first, Weasley. Just ...try not to be too nervous for the first time, it helps."

"I would feel better if you called me by my first name. We should be friends, we are fighting on the same side."

"Alright, Ginny! When you want."

"_Legilimus_!"

Suddenly, visions flashed in Ginny's mind: a little blonde was crying in a corner while his father was preventing his mother to comfort him; the boy was older, and his father was lecturing him about how dirty were people who weren't pureblood; a boy with a scar was refusing his raised hand; a ferret was bouncing in the air; a owl was carrying the letter he had waited for so long, in this letter was...

Ginny was suddenly back on her head, and visions were coming from her: the most handsome boy she ever met was talking with her mother; the same boy saw her put her elbow in the butter; Voldemort was in her head compelling her to do things she didn't want to do; beutiful emerald eyes were filled with tears...

'No, he can't see that'

She threw Draco out of her mind with her strong will. Both of them were panting, but glad they were able to identify and reject the foreign presence in their head at the first time. They rested for a while, then cast the spell a few times. It soon appeared that Ginny had more talent to Occlumency, probably because she had already been possessed, and had tried to built barriers in her mind.

The others were doing quite differently:indeed, Snape was trying to overload Harry's mind more and more ferociously, and Harry was becoming more strog at each attack. Snape seemed quite pleased with his progress, though a bit exasperated.

However, Ron and Hermione were an other story. Hermione seemed to be doing quite good, but Ron had disastrous results. Indeed, he always ended up sprawled on the floor, barely remembering who he was. Snape had a lot of fun watching him, but finally took pity, and stopped them.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you are doing well, except Mr Weasley that is. You'll change of partner. Miss Weasley, go with Potter, and Granger with Malfoy. I'll personally take care of Mr Weasley."

Ginny and Harry went on a corner, and before Harry could do something, Ginny had already cursed him, he quickly threw her out, and got into her mind. She threw him out too, but both of them were grinning madly.Apparently, they liked what they saw in each other mind. Harry cast the spell with a smirk, while Hermione and Draco were rolling their eyes at their friends' demeanor.

Then Hermione turned to Draco, grinning sheepishly.

"Let's start, ok?"

"Of course! Ladies first!"

Hermione eyed him a few moments; did she really want to know his thoughts? After all, he had been insulting her for five years, and who know, maybe he still held some imaginary grudge against her. Meanwhile, something deep inside her was giving her the will to trust him.And the paradoxe was making her feel ill-at-ease. But she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, so she slowly raised her wand, and cast the spell; and she felt them: the feeling of hatred because she was a muggleborn at first; then a reluctant respect for such a clever girl, and a deep regret for the way Draco treated her when his father went to Azkaban, the knowledge of how wrong he was before; then hatred towards his father for what he did. But when Hermione tried to find what Lucius did, Draco threw her out. That was something she couldn't know!

So, by throwing her out, he found himself in her mind, and he had flashes in his mind: A little girl jumping in joy because she had just learned she was a witch ('and I spoilt that'); pain hearing a redhead saying she had no friends, and joy when they became friends; pain again at the loss of her best friend's godfather's death; heart-breaking pain when she learned that she had been adopted; then dreams where his own cries were mixed with hers...

Draco broke the link, fleed her mind, ran away from the room, and locked himself in an unused classroom. Not even able to sit, he laid on the floor, crying his heart out, while Hermione's face was being superimposed with Aurelia's name. Her sister. The very one he has tortured for years! How will she be able to forgive him? How will he be able to live if his sister hated him? How will he be able to live without Aurelia?

Without Hermione?

Hermione...

A/N: Tatatata! You know it now !

Some of you have guest who was Hermione's brother, Bravo! This is the clever ones:

**Avanell**

**Luna Moonlight Fawn**

Bravo again! Your names will be in the story from the next chapter! And thanks to all of those who reviewed without giving Draco's name. I'm glad that you like this story, I hope I'll hear about you again! In other words, please R&R!

Ciao!

PS: the next chapter will be posted during Christmas Hollidays, I promise! Meanwhile, you could try to guess how eveyone will cope with the revelation!


	11. What happened?

Draco flew out of Snape's office, leaving a bewildered Hermione behind him. The slam of the door made everyone else stop what they were doing. At the sight of Hermione still holding her wand, the three youngsters looked astonished. But Snape had a dark look, and sighed in ...in what anyway? Sadness, relief, sorrow...?

'I think we'll stop the lesson here.Next time on Wednesday. Don't be late, and don't forget to empty your mind each night before you go to sleep. I think I don't have to remember you how important it is, right? Well, good night children.'

Clearly dismissed, the teenagers left the room, and on their way Gryffindor Tower, Hermione explained them what was in her mind when Draco ran away.

'It's weird. I cast the spell first, and what I saw... well, it was his mind was... I don't know exactly what he was thinking, but I saw how mean he has been to me, and after how he is regretting it, he regret to have let his father inposed his point of view, and he is different now. I was just about to see, something awful that his father did when he threw me out of his mind, and he entered mine. He saw most of the things that hurt me bad ( at this Ron encircled her shoulders with his arms), and then he...he saw my dream. And... he... ran away. I don't understand.'

'Maybe... well, if he really has changed, maybe he regrets what he did. Maybe he's not as heartless as he seems to be. And maybe...'

'... your pain made him realize how wrong he is! Maybe he didn't feel up to face you!

And now...'

'...he is trying to find a way to apologize!'

Harry and Ginny were thinking so hard that they didn't even realize that they were finishing each other's sentences. However, when they cried out the last together, they looked at each other grinning.

'You know, I feel like we were sharing our mind, it's odd!'

'I know, Harry, I feel like that too. I think I'm gonna like this lessons, and...oups, sorry Mione!'

'Don't worry, I... I'll probably like them too in the future. I'm sure there's a perfectely reasonable explaination to what happened. You know, I was starting to think that we culd be friends with Draco. Our work in Potions is really interesting. Besides, he seemed grateful when you warn him against his father! I...I don't know...'

She leaned against Ron, and he run his hand in her hair, whispering.

'Don't worry about him, if he is lmike you think he is, he'll explain what happened, and it'll be ok! Ok?'

'Ok! Ron...hug me please!'

Harry and Ginny left the young lovers, and went to the Common Room to talk about their thought. They had just entered the Room when Ginny suddenly realized.

'Did Mione called Malfoy "Draco" ?'

A/N: Yeah, yeah, short agaon, I know! I'm sorry but I'm working during the holidays, at 6.30 in the morning, so I can't stay late on the computer, and my sisters monopolise it during the day. Besides, it's Christmas... Well, I'll try to update before 2006...

Thanks to my reviewers, I'm so glad to have so many of you who joined in this chapter.And I don't forget Luna Moonlight Fawn , who is here for each new chapter. I hope you all will like this chapter, even if it is so short (Sorry!)

I wasn't able to put one of the winners' name here, but don't worry, in the next chapter, there'll be one.

Diyallah asked me how to pronounced Aurelia, so I'll put it here to everyone: it's o-ré-lia.

And to answer KtotheT, I put the story under romance because it's mostly about love. Ok, mostly brother-sister love, but also other kinds of love, and it's important to me to emphasize it. Besides, there'll be other couples than Ron and Hermione in the story...

Please, keep on reviewing, I'll update faster.

By the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone!


	12. The talk

Severus Snape was in his office, thinking about what had just happened. The young Malfoy was in great danger, and, however heartless people may see him, he still cared about a few people. Besides, he knew that, even if the word was not perfect, Voldemort wouldn't be the one to improve it. He lost that illusion when the dark self-proclaimed lord tried to kill a fifteen month-old boy to keep his power. Utterly frustrated, he decided to wander the corridors, maybe a student would be foolish enough to cross his path after curfew.

As he was passing a room in the second floor, he heard cries. Putting on his most expressionless face, he opened the door silently, and the sight in front of him made him forget all his anger. Severus was not a man to feel sorry for the first person crying, but the sight of someone proud as Draco Malfoy was, sobbing on the floor in a foetal position, it was something that even the cold potions teacher couldn't stand. He kneeled and put a hand on Draco's left shoulder. The young man looked at him with teary eyes, and, forgetting that it was his teacher, forgetting that it was a death eater, threw himself in his arm, holding him like his life depended on it. Severus didn't say anything, letting the boy calm down, until he was able to talk.

'Why? Why is it happening to me, professor? Why? Did you know about it? What am I going to do?'

'Yes. I knew it Draco (he knew that the boy wouldn't mind to be called by his first name in such a situation). Your powers have grown lately, and your father realize who your sister were. And, being the doggy-doggy of Voldemort, he immediatly told him.'

'But... what Potter said about me...he...'

Draco looked at Severus in horror, realizing what the dream that Harry had earlier implied.

'He is trying to use you to manipulate Miss Gr... Herm... well, your sister. Yes.'

'No no no! Tell me it's not true. I don't want to.No no!'

Draco started to cry again, this time even worse. In fear that the young man got hysterical, Snape shook him, and look at him in the eyes.

'Stop that immediatly,'he said in a harsh tone of voice. 'It won't help if you break a nerve! Why do you think I'm teaching you Corruptea? I don't want their plan to succeed! It won't let them to! It's up to you, Draco, whether they succeed or not. See, much to your father displeasure, your sister is more powerful than you, which means that they can control you through you! And then, Potter be as good as dead, and with him, all our hopes to defeat Voldemort one day! I won't let it happen, do you hear me?'

'Yeah...Yes! I won't never let anyone hurt my sister, never! She is the most precious thing I have in my life.'

'i'm glad that you react like that, but you barely know her. If I remember well, you have always taunt her!'

At this Draco lowered his head, but kept on talking with a very soft tone of voice.

'I know. I know what I have done to her. But that has ended. I won't prevent her from being hurt by anyone...even me, even if I have to die for that.' He then raised his head,with a determined glint in his eyes. 'I swear that I will do everything I can for her, nobody will hurt her, and certainly not that man that I once called father. He'll regret the day he separated us. He'll regret the day he threatened my mother. And most of all, he'll regret to have made his will for power his first priority. I promise, on the sheer existence of magic in my blood,and in the name of Avanell, goddess of truth!'

And, before Severus was able to stop him, Draco sealed the most sacred oath for a wizard by cutting his wrist with his wand, by shook his arm three times. And Severus answered by bowing his head, as you must do in this case. The oath was now sealed, and Draco had forgotten all his tears, now replaced by determination in his eyes. The seventeen old boy looked older,more like a father protecting his children, actually, in Severus' mind, like James Potter when he heard the prophecy about his son. Both men got up, and look at each other one last time.

'Will you help me professor? You don't have to, but...'

'Of course I'll do! I will never be one of Voldemort's minions again, mark my world. Do you know what you want to do?'

'No, not yet! I need time to let it sink, before I can do something!'

'And about miss Gr... huh...'

'You can call her miss Granger, the Grangers are her true parents... but I'm her brother...'

'Alright. Do you know what you want to do about her? I mean, will you tell her?'

'I don't know! I really don't know! I want to, but seeing how I treated her all this years... I don't know!'

Severus put both his hands on the young man's shoulders in comfort.

'I trust you Draco, you'll make the good choice. Tell me how I could help for you, and I'll do everything in my power. Alright?'

'Ok! Bye, professor!'

Draco bowed his head, and then left, leaving an almost relieved professor behind him.

A/N: Hello again!

I know this one is short too, but I couldn't help to write more, I'm in a very writing mood for Christmas.

Thanks to those who reviewed, and happy Christmas (again).

And please...review!


	13. Friends?

Back to Slytherin Common Room, Draco headed straight to his dorm, went to bed, and quickly change his clothes to burry himself under his blanket. There he laid, thinking of the best way to explain to the Gryffindors why he ran away from Snape's office without making them angry or wary. But soon, the exhaustion due to his discovering and his cries made them sleep. What he dreamed about was not really important, but he woke up up at five with a feeling of lingering... and something else, like when you wake up and don't remember what your dream was about, but you know that it's not far. But the more you try to remember it, the farer it wanders from your conscient mind. That was exactly what Draco was feeling. He knew that he dreamt about something important, but what? So he tossed in his bed for a while, feeling quite restless.

But he soon became too frustrated to stay in bed more, so he got up and, prompted by some foreign yet implacable will, he went to his trunk and withdrew his photo album. He snarled at the sight of his father in his ever arrogant attitude, and sighed sadly at his mother who had to give up one of her children. As he was flipping the pages, his eyes laid on a particular picture that was taken when he was about three. Many times he had seen them, but for the first time he noticed them. There was that woman with familiar bushy hair, though hers was dirty blonde instead of brown. But Siobhan Malfoy undeniably handed it to Hermione. Then his gaze fell on his other grandmother, Virginia Black. That brown hair, those hazel eyes, that adorable baby-like face, all of those screamed to be Hermione's! How did he manage to look at them so many times and not noticed it? His grandmothers died when he was four and five, but he still remembered them. Though what he remembered about them was that they were reammy kind to him, particularly Virginia. Thinking about it, the last time he saw his mother laugh was when her mother was still alive, on his fifth birthday. But she died about two month later, and then Narcissa had always been sad since then. Of course, the fact that her husband forced her to reject her remaining sister, Andromeda, didn't help. He remembered having played with Nymphadora, a crazy but kind girl who was about eight years older than him.

Draco sighed and forced back his tears as he heard his roommates move. He was so enthralled in the pictures that he hadn't realized it was time to get up. So he carefully put the album back in his trunk, and got dressed for the day. The breakfast and, the morning classes passed in a blur, but suddenly time seemed to slow as he was having lunch.

After Advanced Transfiguration, his last morning class, he sat alone at Slytherin table, glaring daggers at anyone who tried to sit by him. He ate very few, and was eating some meat when he heard the most beautiful voice he ever heard. His back was turned to Gryffindor table, so he glanced above his shoulder, and he saw HER! There, chatting happily with her friend, was Hermione-Aurelia Granger, his beloved sister. He stared at her until Harry, who was accross her, pointed him to her. So Hermione turn over and gave him a hesitant smile, not quite sure of the reaction she would get after what happened the previous night. But he returned the smile, and, seeing the look in her eyes, mouthed 'I'm sorry'. She grinned at him, and pointed at the door of the Great Hall.

As he wasn't hungry, he left and waited outside the Hall. Soon Hermione came, followed more or less willingly by a smiling Ginny, and by Harry and Ron who were wearing wary looks.

Draco and Hermione looked in each other eyes for a while, not knowing what to say. Then they syarted to talk together.

"Look Granger I'm sorry!"

"Look Malfoy what you see..."

They burst into laughing, and that lased a while. As the ice was now breaken, it was more easy to talk.

"Look, Granger, I just wanted to say...well, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run like that, but what I saw... I just couldn't stand it."

"I know. Sometimes I can't stand it myself. Actually not sometimes but never! It's just so hard to know that my parents..."

"You were adopted, I know. It must be hard not to live with your parents. I mean..."

"No, no! Actually, my adoptive parents are the best. You know, my parents, I mean my biological ones, were wizards. But my father forced my mother to abandon me. But maybe it was best!" She laughed nervously. "I mean, he wanted only a boy, and he seemed quite abusive!"

'You don't even imagine how much he is!' he thought.

"Yes, I see! Look, Granger, I know that I haven't treated you right, but since my father has been imprisonned, I have realized how wrong his view is. I have misjudged you, and I'm really sorry for that. I want to apologize to you, Granger, because I have insulted you when you didn't deserved it. Actually you only deserve praise!" Then he turned to Ron and Ginny. "I also want to apologize to both of you, because I've mocked you for being poor. But you have done things that I would have never dared to do, and your value is so much higher than mine!" Ginny grinned at him, while Ron blushed at the praise, but still managed a half-smile in pride.

Draco finally turned to Harry. "And to you, Potter, I'm so sorry for all I've said and done to you. I wanted to make my father proud of me, but I've realized that he was only using me. I feel so stupid for all this childish mockeries and taunting. I offered my friendchip to you once, but it wasn't sincere then, it was only my father's command. However, today, it is, and I really want to be your friend and help you against Voldemort. You warned me when I didn't deserved it, and I'll always been thankful about that."

Harry eyed him carefully,but Draco really seemed sincere. Hesitating a bit, he raised his hand and shook Draco's one.

"I can't say that I'm fully trust you, but I'm willing to give your a chance. We noticed that you changed, yes, even you Ron, and I hope it's for the best. But be careful, you try to betray us, you'll regret it dearly!"

"I won't, I promise. I'm not my father you know! I never liked dark magic, and I don't like harming people!"

"I hope you don't! But I think too that you deserve a chance, just don't waste it! Oh, by the way, call me Ginny."

" Thanks Weas... Ginny! And don't worry, I hate wasting things!" he said, shaking her hand

Ron came carefully by Draco, and raised his hand. "I think I'll let you prove yourself. I can't say that I like you, but I know that we need all the help we can get. Then maybe we will be friends." Draco bowed his head a bit smiling, and answered "Thanks, I'm really glad that you don't fully hate me after what I said to you", but inside, he was leaping with joy. After all, his soon-to-be stepbrother was giving him a chance. "And you can call me Ron"

"Oh, and call me Harry!"

"Thanks, all of you, you can even know how grateful I am!"

Then Hermione came in front of him. Draco's smile wavered a bit at her thoughtful face.

"Look, Malfoy, what you saw...!"

"Don't worry, I will never speak about it to anyone!" He said alarmed, in fear that she would reject him.

"You better not, I don't want anyone to know it. It has to remain secret, because as I'm a close friend of Harry, it might be used against me. And I don't want that! I don't think I will be able to live if I was the cause of my friends death! There are too important tome!"

Eager to prove his sincerity, he took her by her shoulders, and plunged his icy blue gaze into her hazel eyes.

"I promise you, I will never betray you! I've rejected my father's way, and I'll never follow him or his master again! I'll do what you want to prove it, and you'll see that I don't lie!"

Realizing what he was doing, he let go off her blushing, and not daring to look at her again. But this little convinced her that he was not lying, so she smiled and raised her hand. Seeing it, he raised his head, smiled at her, and shook forcefully her hand. 'Yes, she agrees! My sister doesn't hate me! Yes!'

"And call me Hermione, please, we have enough used our family names to hurt each other."

"Of course! All of you, call me Draco, I'm so glad that you don't reject me! I'll show you I'm worth your forgiveness! Oh thank you so much!"

They all answered some "You're welcome!", "It's ok!"... But Draco only realized how good it felt to shake the hand of the person he cared the most about in the world.

A/N: Hello, hello!

This chapter is dedicated to Siobhan Malfoy.

I'm really glad to see that youlike this story, at least I get a few reviews for each chapter! As I am still in holidays, I give you this chapter faster than I think I would do, but maybe school won't prevent me from writing more soon...

So if you want a quick update... well, I'm expecting your opinion about all of this!


	14. You are not alone

"Drake! Drake? Oy, Malfoy!"

Hearing his best friend called him by his family name made Draco jump out of this trance, and he turned around with an angry glare.

"What, Zabini?"

Blaise raised his hand in sign of peace, and smiled at Draco.

"Calm down, calm down! You didn't seem to hear me, I just have to attract your attention!"

"And why exactly did you have to? I have dirt on my shirt, maybe?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, and looked in Draco's eyes.

"Drake, it's me! Drop the act! I don't know what happened to you, but I can see you have changed! Almost all the Slytherins have noticed that you have become friends with Potter and his little group, but I have said that you were spying on them to give them to Voldemort! But, Drake, I'm not a fool! You really like them! And you are particularly friendly with Granger! Have you fallen in love with her." Blaise misunderstood the disgusted look on Draco's face. "Ok, it's not that. You know, she isn't that bad for a muggleborn! Anyway, she is with Weasley... What is it then? Are you friends with them just to annoy your father, or..."

Draco checked that nobody was near them, then whispered quickly. "No, it's not that! It's just, they are really people that you should know! They are nice, agreeable, and quite tolerant. Besides..."he lowered his head, so that Blaise couldn't see in his eyes that he was lying. "They can protect me , you know! I'm afraid, Blaise! What will my father say when he'll come back, and see how I take care of the Manor? And I don't want to follow the Dark Lord. I'll have to run away, and I don't like that! Potter will be able to help me!"

Draco hid his hands , that were quivering because he had to deny his feelings for his sister... and also because he didn't like to admit that he was a torough coward! However, Blaise seemed to buy it.

"I see...hum ...I don't want to be a Death-Eater, myself. I mean, being Slytherin and pureblood is fun, but I don't want to hurt people. Do you think that they could help me to?"

Draco tried to hide his sigh of relief.

"I, huh...I 'll ask them. If you can stand them (Draco was mentally kicking his ass for being mean), maybe you can became fr... I mean work with them."

"Ok then! I... Oups! Hello Professor!"

Blaise was so enthralled in his conversation with Darco that he didn't see Severus coming, and bumped into him. He glared at the boy for good measure, then talked to Draco.

"Well, if I can interrupt such an interesting convrsation, I need Mr Malfoy," he said looking in Draco's eyes. The boy understood what his professor was meaning, and answered

"Oh! Of course Professor! Huh, Blaise... We'll talk about it in the common room later! See you!"

"Bye!"

Severus grabbed Draco's arm, and pushed him in his office. After having carefully closed the door, he turned to Draco with such a worried face that the boy felt ice running down his spine.

"What? What is it this time?"

"Draco, I'm frightened! Voldemort saw that I hadn't try to corrupt you, and he... he..."

"What? Please tell me..."

"He told Lucius to torture your mother if I hadn't tried by the end of the week!"

"No! Not her! How could he? No! He won't get to me like that!"

Draco continued to rant for a while; he was so deep in his anger that he didn't heard Severus say "it's not to get to you!"

Then louder

"Stop Draco! Stop! That's what he want! If you are angry, you won't be able to think and to resist him! He want to make your mind weak so that he can control Miss... Hermione through you, then destroyed Potter!"

"But what about my mother? I can let her suffer! What ...what can, I do? Tell me, please!"

Seeing the boy in panick, Severus grabbed him and shook him.

"Stop that immediatly! We need to think rationnaly and plan everything, that's the only way we can save everyone!"

"But I will never be able to protect my mind in a week! What... How..."

"I know a way. But it will be painful. You'll have to be strong and never stopped to think what is your goal, or else you will be a highway for the Dark Lord's plan..."

"I'm doing it! Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it!"

"Are you sure? You have never suffer much..."

"I don't care! If it is for my sister, if it is for my mother, I'll die to save them!"

"There are things worse than death you know! Pain, torture, despair..."

"They don't matter! Mum and Hermione are worth any pain! If my suffering allow them to live and be happy, then it won't affect me!"

Severus gauged the boy, and liked what he saw. Giving Draco one of his few smiles, he raised his wand.

"Alright, we are starting immediatly."

Draco looked at the wand, then at Severus.

"What do I have to do?"

"For now, just endure pain...without losing your mind that is. CRUCIO!"

Draco fell on the floor, his body stabbed by a thousand knives. He was screaming like a banshee, only the pain was present, in his body and mind. If he had to suffer one more second, he was sure to become crazy. Then suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. 'How will I tell Hermione who I really am? HERMIONE!' He tried to remember everything about her: her face, her cleverness, her so anoying know-it-all attitude. He knew that his mouth was screaming, he felt a barely bearable pain, but his mind was clear.

At a moment, the pain stopped, but he didn't realise it. However, when Severus grabbed him, and tried to questionned him, he became aware of his surrounding again.

"Now tell me boy! Are you ready to igve your sister to me?"

Draco forgot who was in front of him, because at that moment Severus looked terrifying, almost like Voldemort.

"What... No! No! Leave her alone!"

"You will tell me where she is! Or suffer again!"

"No, I will never...AHHHHH!"

Once again he was under the Crucio, and once again he hold on the thought of his sister.

When the pain stopped, he felt someone trying to enter his mind. He managed to rise his barrier, but not for a long time. Then the intruder made him live all the moment when he harrassed Hermione or she resisited him. When he remembered her slap in their third year, he screamed "NOOO!", and threw Severus out of his mind. Then he laid on the floor, exhausted and in pain. His blank face alarmed the teacher, and he came by Draco, gently raising his head towards him.

"Draco?"

"Leave me! Do you understand? Leave me! You will never have her!"

"Draco! It's me! Severus Snape! It was just some training!"

"Sev... I thought it was...No!"

Draco started to cry. And for the second time in a few days, Severus felt his heart breaking. Raising the boy from the dusty floor, he hugged him, to the point that Draco could barely breath. And for the first time in his life, he completely let go, finding in the stern man the fatherly figure that his own father never offered him. And like a good father, Severus praised the boy for his achievement.

"Draco... I know it hurt, I'm really sorry... But you have found in your heart the strength to resist the most painful spell in order to protect your sister. It's just the beginning... but an amazing beginning!"

"Are you...(sob) Are you really sure?"

"Of course! If we go on working like that, we should be ready in time!"

Draco stopped to cry and studied the face of the man to detect any lie. Seeing none, he briefly cuddled against Severus, then gained his sense back and blushed scarlet.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I'll..."

"Don't worry, I'm here for you if you need me, nothing will be heard out of this room. Come on!"

This time, Draco willingly let the man comfort him, and asked.

"What else do I have to do? I want to be ready as soon as possible!"

"Tomorrow we'll have another session. And tonight, before getting asleep, I want you to practice occlumency. Now go! Or people will start to wonder where you are. And we can't let anyone know what we are doing."

"Of course. Good bye Professor!"

Just as he was exitingthe room, he came face to face with Hermione.

"Oh! Hello Draco! How are y...! My gosh! What happened to you?You look... terrible!"

Under her worried gaze, Draco felt some heat in his heart 'My sister is concerned for me!'

"Don't worry! It's just...I'm afraid for my... mother! She never really agreed with Father, and he might... Besides, Snape is giving some additional lessons to... you know..."

"Oh yes, I see. Well, don't let him wear you out!"

"No! It's just... I never had any friend like you, I mean all of you! I can't let my weakness put me behind!"

"Don't say that! You are strong, and you are very talented! You will be alright!"

She hugged him briefly in a comforting way, then looked in his eyes, saying" You will be alright!" again.

His mind temporarily out of service, Draco manager to utter a soft "Thanks Hermione!".

She smiled at him, answering "You're welcome!" with a warm smile, then left to meet Ron who was passing by.

Draco remained where he was for a while, the heat from Hermione's hug leaving his body but not his mind. When he finally was able to move, the thought occured to him that that moment was just the memory he needed to resist any future torture. And as he was walking, he also realised that the pain had completely left his body.

A/N: Hello everyone!

It has been a long time (3 months!), I know. I'm sorry, I had school, Ski, the Olympic Games... merely no time, but I'm back!

So this is the 14th chapter, I hope you like it.

Thanks to my reviewers, and also thanks to all who patiently waited to read this chapter, the next will come soon, I promise, I'm in hollidays.

I hope you will let me know what you think about it.

Bye!

PS: I need a beta, so tell me if you are interested!


	15. Another nightmare and something else

« What have you done, woman ? »

The woman was on the floor, her hands above her head in fear.

"I... I couldn't..."

"How can you have done this to me"

The man slowly came to her. The woman tried to melt in the floor.

"But...I..."

"Do you even know how angry was the Dark Lord? I had to pay for your stupidity! You are lucky that our son is valuable, because you would be dead by now if not"

"I swear I didn't mean to..."

"Shut up now! CRUCIO!"

The woman was screaming on the floor, in so intense pain that...Hermione woke up at the sound of her own screams, sweating, and her own body aching as hell. Her curtains opened suddenly, and she looked up in fear at the intruders. Until her eyes managed to focus somehow, and she saw the worried faces of Parvati and Lavender.

"Hermione, are you alright? No, this is a stupid question. What happened, you were screaming like bloody murder!"

"I... bad dream. It's just..."

She burst into tears, her face in her hands. Her roommates looked at each other, and Lavender left the room while Parvati put an arm around Hermione's shoulders, trying to comfort her. The latter completly let go, letting her friend's pyjama absorb her tear, while Parvati was rubbing her back, not knowing what to do. The door burst open, and in came Ron, who immediatly shoved off Parvati and gathered his fiancé in his arms. Parvati stepped aside, knowing it was not him being rude but worried. Hermione put her head in his neck, still crying, and he just hold her like her life depended on it. After a while, she calmed down a bit, and she was able to talk.

"What's wrong Mione? What happened this time? Another bad dream?"

"It was... It was horrible! My f... My... That monster! He tortured my mother because she let me live! How could he? Oh Ron!"

She started to cry again.

"Oh no! Shhh! It's ok love! I promise you, once we'll know who she is, we'll rescue her, and she will live with us, Mum will agree."

"But what if he killed her before?"

"He won't! You know, for a pureblood, killing your spouse means you will be rejected from the high wizardring society."

"That's not funny Ron!"

"No, I know. Still, it's the truth."

Hermione looked at him, and his serious look reassured her.

"Yes, he seemed to be the kind to worry more about his reputation than people."

"Yes, the perfect pureblood! And I'm stuck with you! Help me!"

"Ron!" She saw that he was trying not to laugh. " May I remember that you are pureblood to?"

"Yeah, but we Weasley have always been known for being...unconventionnal!"

"Well, I'm telling you, there will be another family unconventionnal soon!"

"Yeah, I know...as soon as Harry has a bunch of children!"

"I was talking about me you idiot!"

" Hum! Hum! Migh I remember you that you will be a Weasley soon? You are already in my family...as well as Harry actually... and your adoptive parents! We accept any good person!"

"Will you accept my mother... the other I mean... and my brother?"

Ron took her by the shoulders and looked in her eyes, very seriously.

"I promise, my loving Hermione, that anyone you wish to bring will be like my own blood! I love you so much! Everything to make you happy!"

"I love you too, Ron!"

He leaned down and kissed her on her lips gently. She felt all his love in that simple kiss, and soon fell asleep in his arms, a smile on her face. Ron admired her for a while, until someone cleared her throat. He looked up and saw Parvati and Lavender staring at them with the 'oh that's so cute!' gaze, and he felt himself blushing. He tried to get up, but Lavender stopped him.

"No, stay here, she needs you. I'll tell the others that we are watching you, and that you won't be able to do anything!" She winked.

"Thanks girls! I mean thanks for her..."

"No prob! We want to sleep" Another wink. Then she left before Ron could find something to throw at her. As she came to the stair, she saw that it was a slide, and let herself slide in it. As she reached the bottom, Harry and Ginny jumped to ask questions... together.

"What happened?"

"Was it another nightmare?"

"Is she alright?"

"Ron managed to comfort her?"

"Why didn't the stair transformed for him?"

"Where is he?"

Once they had calmed down a bit, out of breath, she answered them what she could remember.

"Okayyyyy! Well, yes, she had another nightmare. She woke screaming. Apparently, it was about her father torturing her mother. She is now sleeping in Ron's arms, so it would be better if you talked less louder, so as not to woke her up!"

They both looked at their feet, and muttered "Sorry!". She chuckled a bit at their identicel tone, their identical posture, their identical expression, and the way they were both playing with their hands because they were nervous. When they heard her, they both looked up, and asked together "What?"

She giggled more, they were so funny , not to say clueless! She couldn't help to express her thought.

"You know out of all the mysteries in the world, I will never understand why you two are not together!"

Harry and Ginny blushed crimson spluttering, trying to deny and prove that she was wrong... which was worse, because they were so alike each other that Lavender burst into laughing. "Yeah, yeah! That's it! Well, if you don't mind, I'm off to bed, and you should too! Together would be a good idea!" She winked at them, and climbed up the now normal stair. Harry and Ginny were left in the common room. They didn't dare to look at each other, and after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, they said, together again "Well, good night!" That made them look in each other's eyes, and they blushed once more. They left to go to their dorms, and that night, none of them had nightmares, only dreams with a certain raven-haired guy and a certain red-haired girl.

A/N: Hello there!

I know, that was short, but I didn't feel like going further, I hope this is good!

Thanks to my reviewers, muchos besos, and go on R&R.

PS: I still need a beta!


	16. The first to master?

She was there, once again. Eating at the Gryffindor table, his sister. Weasley... no that definitely sounded strange now... Ron. Ron had just told some joke to her, and she was laughing openly. How beautiful she was! Before, had you said him that he could experience such love for someone, in particular Granger... did he even call her that? no, Hermione, he would have told you to see someone to cure your mind. Now, her laugh was warming him inside, and he just wanted to protect her from any harm. How hard he wanted to tell her the truth! But he knew the danger. Potter...no, Harry's link with Voldemort couldn't lie, his father, well, that monster, had been crucioed enough when one of Voldemort's plan failed because of it, even if he had tried to hide it from the Gryffindor. Draco was not a fool, and he feared what Voldemort could do to his sister through him, and he was all the most determined in succeeding in dear old Severus' teaching.

Still laughing, Hermione shook her head in disbelief at Ron's silliness, and her eyes made contact with Draco's ones, and they smiled at each other, both feeling some warmth in their heart, for Hermione it was just a feeling of contentment at having a new friend, and a good one at that, or at least that was she thought. But for Draco, the sun seemed to shine brighter, as he received a happy smile from his sister. He closed his eyes, wanting to imprint it in his memory, and he didn't see the girl who came to sit by him. However, he felt when she roughly pushed him, even if she didn't mean to, she was just awkward.

Draco groaned a bit at the one who was disturbing his perfect moment, in particular when he opened his eyes and saw dark hair. He was about to say something like 'Shove off Parkinson' (the girl had became particularly insistent in going out with him, probably on the order of her parents, that is to say on Voldemort's one), but then Blaise kissed her, and he realised that she wasn't Pansy Parkinson, but Brooklynn Adams, Blaise's American girlfriend who was studying at Hogwarts for two years.

Still Draco was a bit upset, and he wanted them to know it.

"Honestly, can't you do that elsewhere than on my knees? I'd appreciate to eat my breakfast without being crushed under snoggers!"

"Snoggers? Oh poor Draky-poo!" Brooklynn said in an almost perfect imitation of Pansy, looking at him with the most puppy-like look that she could managed with her amazing blue-green eyes. Very few guys were able to resist it, and Draco find himself grumbling, suddenly at a loss of words.

She smirked at him, then looked in the same direction than he previously did, and she mistook the center of his attention.

"Oh, I see! I'm sorry I distracted you from your contemplation of Miss Perfect! You think you'll be able to forgive me?"

Draco looked at her in wonder, then remembered that next to Hermione was the girl of his dreams, Jessica MacLeean, Ginny's best friend, that he had admired in secret for quite some time now. But he couldn't keep such a secret from his best friend, meaning from his girlfriend too, and she had teased him mercilessly since she learned it. He blushed slightly, but didn't answer, and Brooklynn would have investigated more, but Blaise claimed her attention. She climbed on his lap, and they started to snog, oblivious to the rest of the world, to the great relief of Draco, even if he was a bit disgusted also. He looked at Gryffindor table, but the Golden Trio was leaving, as well as the two sixth year girls. Harry turned around and waved at him (he had been facing Ron and Hermione before), and Draco wondered if he had dreamed, or if Jessica really winked at him.

Harry and Draco were facing each other, and for someone not warned, they were just staring menacingly at each other. Actually, they were fighting with they mind, both of them having mastered Legilimency, and now learning Corruptea. They both revealed very talented at it, and as they were both trying to dominate the mind of the other, the air was cracking like with electricity. At some point it became so intense that Snape had to stop them, or else they could have definitely lost their minds, as they had been warned.

"STOP!" boomed the teacher's voice, and both young men found themselves alone in their heads again.

"Well now! Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter. I know that you are both willing to master Corruptea." Both of them raised their heads at their teacher with fierce looks. "However you should learn when you need to withdraw from the head of your opponent, or you might became less than a vegetable. Besides anyone could cast a spell at you, and kill you. So you must be more careful, as you remember what is at stake!" They lowered their heads at the severe voice of the teacher, with the feeling that they had failed what they were so eager to learn.

But a hand on their shoulder made them rise their head again, and they were surprised to see a small smile on Severus' face.

"Still, I'm proud of you. I don't know anyone who reached this point so quickly, even I didn't." Draco smiled back, and Harry just stared with wide-opened eyes at the man who had just praise him. "The only thing you need to learn now is to be careful, but I think that you can do it quickly." He waved and two seats appeared in a corner. "Now it's enough for tonight. Seat and rest, both of you, while I teach the others."

As Draco and Harry sit, they looked at each other, this time more friendly, but still with the promise that the competition for being the first in succeeding would be harsh.

A/N:

Hello you!

I know it's a bit short, but I'm leaving tomorrow, and I wanted to give you this one before, because I don't know when I'll be able to update again.

This chapter is dedicated to Jessica (romance lover) and Brooklynn (orangecrush07) who both guessed who was Hermione's brother. Yes, I haven't forgotten you, but I couldn't put any names in the previous chapters. For those who guessed it too and haven't found their names in the story; patience, it will came.

Now, thanks to all my reviewers, I hope you'll like this one!

And please, review as you read, I'd like to see some reviews the next time I 'm coming on the Internet.


End file.
